


Cherry Chapstick

by kitten_michael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/pseuds/kitten_michael
Summary: "You know you're really beautiful." He hums a soft little smile on his lips and you look back up at him your cheeks heating up bashfully."Oh hush." You giggle."I'm serious, you're stunning, just like this, no makeup, relaxing in my lap, this is my favorite." He says his lips kissing just below your ear sending chills down your spine.





	Cherry Chapstick

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't totally a request its kinda inspired by this picture: https://78.media.tumblr.com/871ee93094ba37126858bffeb334823c/tumblr_nvzd3aeLwS1s9h769o1_1280.jpg 
> 
> And also my love of my friends who ask nicely for things

You and Calum had been lounging in his hotel room all day, neither of you wanting to explore the city you'd just arrived in that morning, too tired from travelling. You were in a flannel of yours that hit around mid thigh and a pair of simple panties leaving your legs exposed to the cool room. 

You were laid across Calum's lap on the couch, your head on the armrest while you read one of the romance novels Cal teased you about relentlessly, but you couldn't resist. He had a playlist playing softly in the background and you could hear him singing along quietly every so often the sound of his voice causing chills to spread on your skin. 

"Do you need me to grab a blanket from the bed for you, love?" He asks rubbing a hand up and down your left shin, his eyes glancing down at you noticing you shiver. 

"No, I'm okay, thank you though." You hum smiling up at him, his touch sending tingles over your skin. Even after almost a year together Calum's touch still sent your body into a frenzy, you were excited every time you got to be with him even in the simplest ways. His eyes linger on you a little longer even after you've gone back to reading your book and your skin suddenly feels really warm under his gaze, his fingers still rubbing up and down your left leg.

"You know you're really beautiful." He hums a soft grin turning up the corners of his lips and you look back up at him your cheeks heating up bashfully. 

"Oh hush." You giggle shifting so you were sat up a bit closer to his face tilting your head up to press a kiss to his lips. Just sweet, soft pecks of appreciation, until Calum deepens it, catching you off gaurd. He cups both cheeks in his hands holding you closer and kissing you breathless. The position is a little uncomfortable, your body almost curled in half and your knees were pressing into your chest, so Calum slides a hand down your side grabbing your hips and moving you so that you were straddling his lap. 

 

"I'm serious, you're stunning, just like this, no makeup, relaxing in my lap, this is my favorite." He says his lips kissing just below your ear sending chills down your spine, your hands grip his shoulders a little tighter. He starts kissing down your neck, his plump lips feeling like heaven against your skin. He bring his hands to your ass squeezing firmly as he nips across your collar bone not quite long enough to leave marks. 

"Cal." You moan breathily your lips parted and your arms slide around his neck, your fingers sliding into the curls at the nape of his neck. You can feel him smile cheekily against your neck as he kisses back up to the corner of your lips. He dots kisses around your face starting at your nose, then your chin working his way to the opposite corner of your lips his teeth grazing over the soft flesh and you tug lightly on his curls wanting him to kiss you properly. 

 

"You're always so needy for my kisses, huh?" He chuckles his hands holding you in place. "You taste so sweet, is that cherry chapstick?" 

You just nod in response tilting your head to try and bring your lips down to his wanting more of his irresistible kisses. He smirks and leans into you giving you what you want, your lips moving against his languidly your tounges working playfully against each other. Your breathing heavy and you moan softly your hips slightly grinding down against him. 

"Can't keep doin' that unless you wan' more, baby girl." He groans his hand helping you grind, contradicting his words.

"Jus' wanna keep kissin for a little bit." You hum pouting out your lips.

"Alright petal. We can keep kissing as long as you want." He chuckles sliding his hands up and down your sides. "You know I love you, right, kitten?" 

"Mhmm. I love you too." You giggle giving him a series of soft pecks.


End file.
